Rainbow Factory Dash
Rainbow Factory Dash, otherwise known as RFD for short, is a pony enhanced by dark matter and an evil counterpart of Rainbow Dash. History Born in an alternate universe, Rainbow Dash was neglected by her parents for the majority of her childhood, causing her to develop a great fear of being abandoned. Her parents were too busy to pay attention to any of her accomplishments and Rainbow Dash began to feel like she meant nothing to the people around her. Eventually, Rainbow Dash graduated College at age 18 and moved to a large city called Netroshire, taking up position as leading scientist as well as an engineer for Netroshire Examination Industries, who hired Rainbow Dash to work of specially designed experimental transmitters that could pick up signals from other universes, granting the possibility of interdimensional travel. Rainbow Dash was also interested in biological cell engineering. During a session, Rainbow Dash was picked to test out the transmitter alongside an experimental, mechanical portal device. As Rainbow Dash stepped in the portal another technician spilled a glass of water near the transmitters which caused them to short-circuit and malfunction, yet they were still picking up higher-dimensional frequencies, but couldn't handle it as the portal exploded, leaving it damaged and altering Rainbow Dash's appearance due to the sudden burst of charged dark matter that came surging through the machine due to the dimensional interference. Upon realizing what she looked like, the pony who caused the accident mocked her by advising her that she should change her name, Rainbow Dash snapped and viciously attacked the pony, almost killing him, but she was restrained and locked up in a psychiatric ward, diagnosed with anti-social personality disorder. After a month, Rainbow Dash broke out of the institution at night and went back to the laboratory, activating the machine as the police heard about the break-out, tracking her down, but Rainbow Dash managed to step into the machine and teleport to another universe, destroying the machine in the process. Rainbow Dash was later discovered by Herobrine, who hired her to become the co-owner of his new Rainbow Factory. Feeling as though the world had wronged her too many times, she accepted and made her first attack on Equestria in August of 2015. Work Time RFD's work and home hours usually narrow down to around 3 hours, including work times and home breaks. Relationships Pinkamena RFD and Pinkamena met when Herobrine was showing her around the castle, since they met they have become great friends and partners in crime. Israphel Israphel and RFD don't have the strongest relationship, much like Pinkamena, he gets on her nerves. Sonic.exe RFD and Exe fell for each over as soon as they lay eyes on each over, they didn't admit it until August of 2014 when they confessed their love to each other. Herobrine Herobrine is RFD's Boss and the creator/owner of the Rainbow Factory, RFD doesn't mind Herobrine when he's in the factory telling her what to do but gets annoyed whenever Herobrine tends to yell at her and order her to do activities under his command. Physical Description RFD used to appear identical to her counterpart except, now with a few differences. Her mane along is a dark grey and her eyes are blood red, her cutie mark is underneath her uniform is the same as Rainbow Dash's except its completely grey. Personality RFD is a cruel, cold-blooded, bossy, genocidal and sadistic control freak, taking pleasure in the sadistic torture of fillies and colts with an uneasing smile. Her wicked demeanor and failure-intolerant nature has even made her employees shudder at the thought of her. RFD can be extremely rash and quick-to-reason, often taking her own side without listening to anyone else when it comes to decision making, leading her to possess a very vain personality. RFD suffers from a superiority complex, seeing herself on a pedestal above her workers due to her high-ranking authority and leading to her becoming very biased, ignorant, argumentative, callous, temperamental and narcissistic towards her employees. Her egoism is further displayed by her boastful behavior about her high IQ, which makes her genuinely believe she is better than her employees. RFD, however, did originally use her intelligence to better help her friends and family in her past, engineering machines to help further develop the future before her insanity finally sparked. Weapons RFD doesn't use weapons very much but when it comes to the time weapons are needed she uses knives. Theme Song "Rainbow Factory" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4PjIhs72l0A Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scteYfq1D-g Rainbow Factory Dash Quotes "In the Rainbow Factory, where fears and horrors come true." "In the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets through." "I'm taking back control!!" "Ready for round 3?" "I'll send you to die in the Pegasus Device!" "Unless you want Herobrine to come here I suggest you get back to work..." Gallery RFD Without Uniform.png|RFD without her uniform. raindi.png|RFD disguised as Rainbow Dash. Trivia *The Rainbow Factory fanfiction and the homicidal Rainbow Dash were created by Aurora Dawn. Category:Villains Category:MLP Category:Creepypasta Category:Tragic Category:Mutated